phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Aniversário da Mamãe
|original = Mom's Birthday |imagem = O Aniversário da Mamãe Imagem 507.jpg |legenda = As crianças cantam na apresentação |temporada = 1 |produçao = 111a |transmissao = 19 |nt = 19 |historia = Swampy Marsh Martin Olson Dan Povenmire |storyboards = Kent Osborne Aliki Theofilopoulos |diretor = Dan Povenmire|eua = 29 de Fevereiro de 2008 |br = 25 de Fevereiro de 2008 |xdeua = |internacional = |emparelhadocom = "Viagem no Corpo da Candace" |arco = }} " " é o décimo nono episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 29 de fevereiro de 2008 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 25 de fevereiro de 2008, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Hoje é o aniversário de Linda e Candace quer fazer o melhor para agradá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo Phineas e Ferb sempre fazem algo melhor. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz quer diminuir tudo o que ele odeia, para que ele nunca mais veja aquilo que ele odeia. Enredo Phineas acorda de seu sono com a cantoria de Candace e pergunta a Ferb se ele está ouvindo Candace cantar também. Depois de sair da cama, Phineas se lembra que hoje é o aniversário de sua mãe, e se impressiona como o tempo passou rápido. Phineas então planeja fazer algo grandioso para sua mãe, ainda mais que Lawrence está viajando a negócios. Posteriormente, Candace vai ao quarto de Linda com o café da manhã especial que fez: ovos com bacon. No entanto, Phineas e Ferb abrem a porta e espremem Candace atrás dela. Phineas revela a Linda seu café da manhã especial, que além de um meio cappuccino, café duplo, café com chocolate, e meio expresso, vem também com revistas para ela ler. Impressionada, Linda diz que seus filhos se superaram. Por outro lado, Phineas responde que sua missão é dá-la o melhor aniversário que já teve. Na cozinha, Phineas e Ferb arrecadam fundos para organizar a festa de Linda. Aborrecida por ter seu presente de café da manhã arruinado, Candace vai a cozinha dizer que está preparando uma surpresa para sua mãe. Mas ao ser perguntada sobre o que é, se recusa a responder. Enquanto isso, Perry abre uma passagem secreta na sala da casa e chega a seu esconderijo. Major Monograma informa Perry que a 17 segundos, satélites localizaram Doofenshmirtz escondido num castelo-laboratório no alto de uma montanha com uma esfera gigante de metal e dois robôs animatrônicos de cera. Reconhecendo que foi derrotada por seus irmãos no café da manhã, Candace tenta ganhar numa eventual disputa de cartão de aniversário. Ao fazer o cartão, Candace vai a sala entregá-lo. Chegando lá, descobre que Phineas e Ferb fizeram um cartão de aniversário gigante, porém externamente sem graça. Porém, quando os meninos abrem o cartão, é revelada uma fusão pós-moderna de origami com 3D, como diz Ferb. Candace literalmente come seu cartão de aniversário de vergonha. No castelo-laboratório no alto da montanha, Perry aparece e Doofenshmirtz simula estar surpresa com sua chegada. Em seguida Heinz assume não estar com medo de Perry pois ele tem um novo sistema de segurança. Com o apertar de um botão, dois robôs de cera são acionados e rapidamente Perry é imobilizado. Depois de admitir que comprou os robôs de cera por um preço subestimado no museu de cera que faliu, Doofenshmirtz diz que recentemente percebeu que a Área dos Três Estados está cercada de coisas que ele abomina, tais como: setas de trânsito, pelos de orelha, pelicanos e instrumentos musicais típicos de lugares diferentes. Enfim o cientista revela a Esfera-Encolhedora, uma máquina que altera a estrutura molecular de qualquer coisa, de partículas para micropartículas, encolhendo o objeto atingido até o tamanho mínimo, chegando a ser impossível avistá-lo a olho nu. Quando Phineas e Ferb se afastam, Linda revela a Candace que os meninos não precisam exagerar no presente, pois um simples vestido decotado de bolinhas a faria feliz. Sabendo disso, Candace vê a possibilidade perfeita de agradar sua mãe, e sai correndo com sua bicicleta para comprar o vestido. Neste momento, Doofenshmirtz aciona a Esfera-Encolhedora para desaparecer com as setas de trânsito que piscam. Feito isso, Doofenshmirtz pensa em desaparecer com os pelicanos, mas ainda mostra estar em dúvida. Enquanto o cientista discute consigo mesmo, Perry consegue arrumar um jeito de derreter os bonecos de cera e se libertar. Na cidade, Candace sai com o vestido em mãos. Todavia, devido as setas encolherem, um caminhão que transportava mariposas cai num buraco, as mariposas são soltas e começam a comer o vestido sem Candace perceber. Já Doofenshmirtz não consegue encolher os pelicanos pois Perry fica mexendo na antena da Esfera-Encolhedora. Chateado, Doof vai até Perry e uma luta começa. Ao chegar no quintal da casa, Candace se depara com um evento de moda criado por Phineas e Ferb. Só depois, ela percebe que o vestido que comprou, não existe mais. Entre gritos ela corre para dentro de casa. Em casa, ela tem a ideia de fazer uma música para Linda com instrumentos musicais de lugares diferentes. Entretanto, nesse instante, Doofenshmirtz aciona, por acaso, o botão de encolhe todos os instrumentos musicais de lugares diferentes presentes na Área dos Três Estados. Sem esperanças, Candace volta ao quintal para terminar de ver o presente de Phineas e Ferb, que nesse momento, consiste em um vídeo homenageando Linda. Em meio a luta entre Perry e Doofenshmirtz, os robôs voltam para se vingar de Perry. Entre risos, Doofenshmirtz diz que Perry pode derreter a cera, mas não o que tem dentro dela. No entanto, ao pisarem na Esfera Encolhedora, os robôs afundam, levando a máquina a sua explosão. De volta ao quintal, Phineas revela o ponto alto de seu presente de aniversário: a música de Candace. Surpresa, Candace é levada por seus irmãos até o palco, e canta a música que compôs mais cedo, intitulada Eu Te Adoro Mãe. Emocionada, Linda agradece a Candace pela música e lamenta Lawrence não estar presente. Phineas e Ferb então revelam que conseguiram conexão por satélite com Lawrence. Linda então conta a seu marido sobre a música que Candace compôs para ela, e o animo de Candace muda para melhor. Músicas *''Eu Te Adoro Mãe'' (Ficou em 7º lugar no "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb") Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb Ah, você está aí, Perry Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry gira um retrato seu na parede da sala que abre uma passagem secreta. Informações de Fundo *É uma das poucas vezes que Candace não tenta dedurar Phineas e Ferb. *Se olhar atentamente para a foto de casamento, perceberá um dedo na frente da câmera. Informações de Produção *Descrição original do episódio para o Phineas e Ferbereiro de 2008: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::Enterprising stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb set out to make the best birthday gift ever for their mom, but their sister, Candace, gets competitive, in an all-new episode of the hit animated comedy series "Phineas and Ferb," premiering SATURDAY, MAY 10 (8:30 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. An original song performed by Ashley Tisdale ("High School Musical") is featured. In "Mom's Birthday Episode," Phineas and Ferb want to give their mom the best birthday ever with a gourmet breakfast in bed, live musicians and a fashion show to rival Paris runways. Candace feels overshadowed when she thinks the special song she has been preparing for her mom doesn't measure up to the big bash her brothers are preparing. But the tables turn when the boys reveal their grand finale. Meanwhile Perry the Platypus works to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plot to use his De-Hatinator device to rid the world of all the things he hates. Estreias Internacionais *29 de Fevereiro de 2008 (Estados Unidos). Erros *Nos vários flashbacks onde Phineas lembra o aniversário de sua mãe: **Na montanha-russa, Isabella e Pedro deveriam sentar nos assentos atrás de Phineas e Ferb. No entanto eles são substituídos pro crianças aleatórias. **Quando eles conduzem o gado, os cavalos dois meninos estão com as cores erradas, assim como o gado, e os chapéus que Phineas e Ferb usam são maiores do que deveriam ser. **Na cena de "Ídolo Pop" a guitarra de Phineas está vermelha em vez de amarela. Além disso, Candace e as Ferbettes estão falando. *Quando Phineas diz: "Ferb, tá ouvindo o que eu tô ouvindo?", o cobertor de Phineas está desenhado para fora da cama. *Isabella é mostrada no palco e na platéia ao mesmo tempo. *Doofenshmirtz diz que para fazer o inator deletar algo, basta digitar o nome da coisa a qual deseja ser deletada. No entanto o teclado apresenta símbolos e não letras. *O bico de Perry muda de cor quando o zoom da câmera volta ao normal. *Os botões "ON" e "OFF" do inator mudam de cor várias vezes. *Quando Candace diz: "Ainda bem que eu sei tocar o banjo", sua boca não se move. *Quando a Esfera-Encolhedora explode, o chapéu de Perry está com uma borda laranja. Continuidade *Phineas tem um flashback do episódio "Montanha-Russa" e em seguida dos episódios "A Minha Múmia é Você?", "Os Reis do Gado", "Festa de Terror na Praia com Gnomos de Jardim", "Ídolo Pop", "Viajando no Tempo". *A última vez que uma imagem de Linda nos anos 80 foi vista é em "Ídolo Pop". Alusões *''O Encantador de Cavalos'' - Há um DVD no covil de Doofenshmirtz intitulado "O Encantador de Unicórnios", uma paródia do filme de 1988. *''O Mágico de Oz'' - As últimas palavras do robô de George Washington são: "Eu estou derretendo", tal como as últimas palavras da Bruxa Má. Trivialidades *Primeira vez que Candace fala com Perry. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Mário Cardoso como Pai *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Samir Murad como Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma, Narrador *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy ♦ *Hannah Buttel como Stacy ♦ *Vozes adicionais: Hércules Franco, Carmem Sheila, Carlos Seidl, Samir Murad ♦ designa um personagem que não aparece neste episódio Referências en:Mom's Birthday Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada